Reconciliation
by OtomenoPolicy
Summary: Just a fluffy InuKag oneshot 3333


Clambering out of the well, Kagome made a point not to look back. She stomped out of the dark room and into the bright sunlight, marching straight past the Goshinboku, which she usually lingered by. Angry as she was, she couldn't help heaving a tiny sigh. The passionate look in Inuyasha's eyes, full of rage and jealousy…his eyes had looked like molten gold. _Stop it! _Kagome ordered herself, furious that she could still think of Inuyasha that way after what a possessive jerk he'd been. She hadn't even _done _anything! After all, it was _Koga _who had hugged her, pulling her into a tight, inescapable embrace.

It had been uncomfortable, to say the least. Koga stunk of wilderness and animals, and he was sweating profusely. The way his rough hands had curled around her waist…the simple gesture had given Kagome goose bumps of disgust. Though she'd rather kiss Hojo than admit it, Kagome felt herself longing for Inuyasha's embrace, the velvet of his haori, the way he nuzzled his face into her hair. His hugs weren't savage and greedy and desperate like Koga's; they were warm and sweet and showed a vulnerable side of the hanyou.

_But that doesn't excuse how much of a prick he was being! _Kagome told herself sternly. There hadn't been a need to throw a total tantrum. Kagome had gone home more out of spite than anything, and she was secretly pleased at the look of surprise on Inuyasha's face as she had thrown herself down the well. Ascending her stairs, Kagome decided what she needed was a shower. It would feel good to wash the filth of the Feudal Era off her, not to mention that the last traces of Koga's scent would come off with water. The ravenette pondered her relationship with the wolf youkai as she let the hot water relax her sore, tired muscles. He was direct, that was for sure, always claiming her to be his "mate". He couldn't seem to take a damn _hint, _for Kami's sake. Kagome giggled suddenly, uncannily reminded of Hojo.

_But Inuyasha doesn't exactly get that I like him either, _the girl reminded herself, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. _And I don't see a confession in the near future, _she added, wringing out her hair, and plopping down on her bed. She closed her warm brown eyes, imaging how Inuyasha would sweep her off her feet, drawing her close, and breathing the words "I love you" in her ear, and they would subsequently lean closer...A dreamy smile spread across Kagome's pretty face as she snuggled deeper into her bedsheets, slowly starting to fall asleep.

She awoke at nearly 3 AM. For hours, that same Inuyasha dream had been playing: the hug, the confession, the kiss...she couldn't take it anymore. _I shouldn't have been so harsh, _Kagome scolded herself, thinking of the cruel, icy stares she'd given Inuyasha. _After all, whenever he's with Kikyo I get pretty jealous myself..._The dark-haired girl heaved herself out of bed, a determined glint in her eye. _I'm going back, _she thought. _I don't care that it's 3 AM, I don't care that I'm tired, and I don't care that Inuyasha's angry. _Snagging her backpack from the chair, still in her pajamas and bare feet, Kagome hustled down the stairs and out the door, striding towards the well.

The familiar blue-white light enveloped the teen as she transcended time, and she softly touched down on the hard dirt of the Bone-Eater's well. Half-afraid, half-apprehensive, Kagome slowly and deliberately climbed up the rope that always hung in the well. A dark sky dotted with bright twinkling stars greeted her, and Kagome inhaled the cool, fresh air, planning to curl up and try to get more sleep.

"Back already, are we?"

Kagome gave a start at the familiar voice. Not three feet away sat Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga propped against his shoulder and expression unreadable. "I guess," Kagome mumbled, eyes on her bare feet, unwilling to meet the hanyou's intense golden gaze. The uneasy girl sensed movement, and soon found herself looking up into the very eyes she didn't want to meet. As if in slow motion, Inuyasha pulled her into an unexpected hug. Happiness welled up in the ravenette has she buried her face in the half-demon's shoulder,and, to her immense surprise, tears began to leak out.

"Kagome," Inuyasha cooed soothingly placing a warm, calloused hand on her cheek, so different from Koga's rough, abrasive ones. The warmth seemed to seep through her cheek to Kagome's bones, and she closed her eyes. Then, surprising herslef, she slowly put her hand over Inuyasha's. "Thanks, Inuyasha." she breathed. "Anything for you," came the unusally soft, unsure reply. He started shrugging out of his haori, and Kagome shot him a questioning look that soon disapeared as he draped the cloth over her shoulders. "Keh. Next time, try to come a little moer prepared." Inuyasha said, back to his old self. Kagome smiled, though; she hadn't missed the concern under that statement. "Thanks, Inuyasha." she said again, repositioning herself so she could lean on him. As the half-deom gingerly put his arm around her, Kagome knew that she'd made ammends.


End file.
